Sam's Apology
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: An old enemy has returned and kidnapped Danny. Can Sam put aside their argument and rescue him. Sequel to Danny's Plea. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Sam's Apology: A Sequel to **_**Danny's Plea**_

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: Just because everyone wants to know what happens next to the Ghost Boy, I present you this oneshot. Hope you like it. Thank you to all who wished me well you guys are the best here.**

**Sam**

I stared outside the window and saw the note he had left there. I take it down and read it. "Only you Danny," I said as I raced down stairs to see if I could catch him.

I put on my coat and head outside to look for him, hopefully he didn't go far.

**Danny**

"Ow my head," I said as I came to and found myself in a cave, "Where am I?" I ask as I look around and hear laughter.

"I thought you'd never ask," a voice says as I behold my worse fear, myself.

"Dan? How did you get free?" I ask him shocked to see released from the Thermos. His blood red eyes shone with unnatural hatred that made me shuddered.

"What does it matter to you Danny, you friend won't talk to you, there's no one to save you," he taunted as I got up and punched him in the face.

"I will defeat you," I snapped at him as I went to freeze him but he got and sent an Ectoblast at me and I went flying.

"So brave Danny, but you're alone and you will fall," the monster snarled as I staggered to my feet, "Look at you Fenton, you're nothing," he snarled as my legs trembled as prepared to fight.

**Sam**

I searched for hours with no sign of Danny, "the only place to check is the woods behind the park," I said as I headed to the forest.

When I arrived I could hear someone screaming, "That sounded like Danny," I said as my heart raced and I ran towards the sound hoping everything's all right.

The screams got louder as I went deeper into a forest, "SAM! SAM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" it shouted in pain as my heart stopped. It was Danny.

"Hang on I'm coming," I said as I picked my pace hoping it's not too late.

**Danny**

"This is hardly worth my time," Dan said as he punched me in the stomach. I tried to get up and fight but Dan was too quick and was weakened from what happened to me earlier today.

"You won't win," I said as I pulled myself up and sent an Ectoblast and hitting him in the leg.

"A lucky shot," Dan sneered as he picked me up and threw me against the wall as my back screamed in pain and my head throbbed. "What do you have say now?" he asked as I slid to the floor and Dan placed his boot on my chest.

I let a painful breath and closed my eyes, "I'm sorry," I whispered, I knew Sam would never hear it and I might not wake up but at least my soul would be free of this burden.

**Sam**

I followed the sound of his voice to a cave, "Danny?" I cried out as I slowly entered hoping to find him in here. A sense of dread and despair washed over me. This must have been what Dante felt when he described being lost in a dark place without knowing the way home.

While I was walking I thought back at this whole mess, it hurt when he corrected me like that. I felt like he didn't trust me and felt like my experience didn't matter, but maybe I shouldn't have been harsh on him after a proverb says 'loose tongues are worse than wicked hands' and maybe my words were a little a sharp and should think about what I say.

"Danny you here," I ask as I walk deeper into the cave and saw a flash. I gasped when I saw what caused it. Danny was laying on the ground, broken, bleeding, and racked with pain. "Danny are you all right?" I asked as I heard someone coming.

"Well what a charming reconciliation, I'll be sure to have this moment carved on your graves," a voice said as Dan Phantom appeared. "Any last words," he asked smiling as Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes," he breathed as he rolled a thermos to me and smiled.

"And what's that?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thermos time," I said as I sucked him inside and closed the lid. I then raced over to Danny, "Come on let's go home," I said as I helped Danny home.

"Does this means we're friends again?" he asked looking at me smiling weakly before he passed out.

I sighed, "Yes Danny, we're friends again," I told him smiling as I took him home.

**Clockwork**

An old proverb tells us that Divine makes the cure before he makes the poison and Danny and Sam have swallowed the antidote and have begun to heal their wounds. It may not be easy but I am confident they will work through it, if the road wasn't bumpy it wouldn't be worth the trip as we learn from the bumps and know they won't last forever.

"Better go collect Dan," I said as I opened a portal and retrieved the Thermos laying in the cake, "Back to the Ghost Zone with you," I told the specter as I placed the container on my belt and went back to my tower, praying that Danny and Sam's friendship will not be torn asunder again.

**The End.**


End file.
